


I would trade any redemption for this

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stefan finally comes home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would trade any redemption for this

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle, prompts of Damon/Stefan, _redemption_ \+ _home_

When Stefan finally comes home he’s unrecognizable, at least to everyone except Damon. Elena stares at him like he’s a monster, not the man she loves. Stefan doesn’t take her rejection well, tearing through Mystic Falls with sharp, bloody teeth and uncontrollable hunger. Ric starts to talk about staking.

A week passes, tense and violent, and the whole time Damon and Elena are hiding from Stefan, holding the secret of their relationship close to their chests. This thing that has blossomed between them is new and fragile and Stefan’s rage could break it with a single blow.

Damon is drinking scotch in the sitting room and thinking about choices when Stefan finds him. There’s darkness in his brother’s eyes and a quickness to his movements that disturbs Damon. He knows that he should find Stefan’s fall from grace disappointing but instead there’s an illicit thrill deep in Damon’s bones, his body remembering hunts and fucks from long ago.

“You need to stop,” Stefan says forcefully.

Damon drains his glass, stands. “Stop what?” he asks.

Stefan is in his face in an instant, his body no more than an inch away. Damon’s cock jerks to attention; it, too, remembers this demonic Stefan.

“Stop fucking Elena,” Stefan growls.

“It’s not---“ Damon begins to protest, but Stefan pushes him down on the sofa, straddling him, all cold heat and power, his fingers finding Damon’s throat and squeezing.

“Don’t lie to me, Damon,” he says.

There’s strength in his hands and his words, now that he’s been drinking human blood again. Maybe Damon could still throw him off but all of a sudden it seems impossible. He doesn’t want to.

“Okay,” Damon squeaks as Stefan chokes him. “I’ll stop.”

And then Stefan’s kissing Damon and he tastes coppery and familiar and wrong. There’s fangs and friction and, fuck, Damon has missed this. He thinks briefly about timing, about how he longed for Stefan to fall off the wagon for so long and now he has, just when Damon was pushing towards redemption himself, finding forgiveness in Elena’s arms.

 _I’m sorry, Elena,_ Damon thinks, and then his hand finds his brother’s fly, unzips it to find him hard and familiar. There is no redemption for Damon nor Stefan now.


End file.
